


the baby of the family

by You_know_not_what



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Cannon Typical Violence, F/M, Family, Platonic Love, Secrets, Siblings, i'm not good at taging, lost sister, old story, season four SPN
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:18:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4997524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_know_not_what/pseuds/You_know_not_what
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam find out about a spike in supernatural activity in one area on North Carolina. when they get there they discover things that didn't know about their family</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so I was cleaning out my old computer and found this. I've been on here for a while and dicided to upload something

Malinda was in some deep shit right now. She was going to be fired and arrested and Jessica was going to kill her because she warned her this would happen. 'Jesus fuck why dose she always have to be right. Maybe if my manager keeps me long enough they'll get bored and leave yeah that sounds good.' 

It was a little before eight at night when these two FBI agents had come in to talk to her. Why her. 'Maybe they don't know about the hunting. Maybe they just know about the my hacking my file.'

“Ma'am are you listening to anything I said.”

“No! I mean yes. . . I mean could you please repeat yourself Agent Perry its been a long day. Actually it would be better if you let me finish my shift I only have another ten minutes.”

“Alright well be waiting over there.” Agent Tyler said before heading over to a booth in the far corner followed by his partner.

“Mel who where they?” her manager asked as she started over to the sink to do the last of the dishes.

“They are with the FBI. They wanted to talk to me.”

“Well why don't you clock out early and talk to them.”

“Can't afford to lose the money its only ten minutes and they agreed to wait.”

“Alright. Finish up those dishes and you can leave.”

“Thanks.” she said turning back to the sink, losing herself in thought. 'alright all I need to do is stay calm and collected. They have nothing to pin on me, I use public WiFi when hacking I clean all traces of blood off my wepends, I'm quiet and go unnoticed. The only time anyone has seen me was last week when I dropped that lady off at the hospital. That must be what this is about.' she thought. 

Her life was really boring. She had three friends, Jessica who was her witch pagan friend who thought she would die without constant supervision. Alexis who was two years older then her and had an idetic memory who was working on her second year of college three hours away. Then there was her only guy friend, Daniel who was hardly ever around and constantly had to bail on plans. For the past month she had been on her own, Alexis was back to school, Daniel moved and Jessica was in basic training for the Air Force. No one knew about the hunting, and she wasn't going to tell them anyways, she would let them go on thinking she was a delicate little lamb, and blame hunting injuries on being a klutz. 

She had only been doing this for six months and already had ten cases. She never went far for a case. She grew up in Beaufort North Carolina. Never going farther then Jacksonville and New Bern she was never short on cases. So far she had one demonic possession, two vamp. nests, four salt and burns, a shiftier, one god, and a shtriga. That was her first hunt. Her uncle was a hunter and he tought her, using a shtriga as an example. 

Before she knew it the dishes where done, and eight had come and gone. Clocking out at eight fifteen she walked over to where the agents where seated. “Sorry about that, I had to finish up some work. So what can I do you for? I mean what can I do for you?”

Agent Perry smirked at that, “Well we just have some questions for you about what happened a little over a month ago.”

Panic quickly set in, “Alright I know hacking is a crime but its not my fault, see I was adopted and I was told that I could have the documents once I was eighteen well when I filed for them I was told that they where sealed due to an ongoing police investigation. It had been going on for three years, you feds hadn't closed this case and cause of that I couldn't find out who I was, I work fast food I can't afford a lawyer so I hacked into my records. I didn't even know who my father was until then. Please don't arrest me.” she begged with tears in her eyes.

Agent Tyler was the first to speck up after her quick confession, “That's not what.”

“That's exactingly what this was about.” Agent Perry interrupted.

“Look I didn't know my father was John Winchester or that my brothers are on your guys most wanted lists.”

The agents went from slightly started to calm in under a minute, “We don't know if we are going to be pressing charges just yet but we will be in touch.” agent Tyler said sliding a bushiness card over, “We'll be in touch.” he said before standing and walking out of the McDonald's followed by his partner.

 

=S=U=P=E=R=N=A=T=U=R=A=L=

 

Dean and Sam claimed into the Impala bewildered by what just happened, “Can you believe it Dean, we have a sister.”

“We have a sister who's a freckling hunter Sammy.” Dean said turning on his car and pulling out of the parcking lot, “We just had to salt and burn Adam and now we have a sister who dose the same thing. Is this a curse. Dose everyone in our family have to be a frecking hunter.”

“I don't know Dean. I mean you saw the same thing I did. Her tree house is warded full of wepens and has book and resuerch on everything supernatural. The question Dean is should we tell her who we are.”

“Of course not Sam. We don't need her in this any deeper then she already is.”

“But Dean you saw what I did shes starting to track cases all over the country. She might try to go in the big leges and if she dose shes not going to make it. I mean she has what three sawed offs one machete, has no silver but for a old butter knife, no holy water, I mean Dean I think shes over her head here. If we explain and tell her who we are then maybe we can help her.”

“Help her Sammy, like how we helped Adam, or Pamela, Henricksen, Ash . Like how we helped them?”

“I was thinking like how Bobby helps us. I mean its not like we know she'll come with us. She might tell us to leave and never contact her again.”

“You really think that Sam she hacked the government just to find out who she is. You don't think she would come with us. I mean where her brothers man.”

“Yes but she has a life here. Friends, Family, a job, you think she would give that all up to leave with two people she only just meet.”

“She works fast food, avoids her family, and all her friends are gone, whats really keeping her here.”

“All I'm saying is shes an adult she has the right to know the truth and make her own choices. I know if I was her I'd what that chance. Wouldn't you?” he asked as they got out of the car to head into their motel room.

“Alright Sammy tomarrow we'll go over there lay all our cards on the table and see what happends.”

“Good.”

 

=S=U=P=E=R=N=A=T=U=R=A=L=


	2. the road so far

The next morning Dean woke up before Sam. It didn't happen often but when it did he took the time to enjoy it. Laying a towel down on the table of their motel room he began to clean his gun thinking back over the events that had lead him to this point.

They had just finished burning Adam when Bobby called. “hey where you boys at.”

“Where just outside Windom, Minnesota.” 

“You boys might wanna hull ass to to North Carolina. Over the past few months there will be a big spike in deaths and supernatural activity and then it'll go quite before coming back. You boys might wanna check it out.”

“Can do Bobby thanks.”

Little did they know what was really going on. They found old vampire nests and signs of supernatural creatures all being called to this place but beign taken out. No one knew about any hunters even being in the state during all this so the question was who or what was doing this. 

“So this woman in the hospital said she was leaving Walmart when she was grabbed by vampires.”

“How did she know what they where Sammy?”

“Because they bit her neck and drank her blood. Also three days after they grabbed her a young girl matching a description of a young girl seen around the other former monster hideouts we've found. burst in and told her they where vampires right after cutting off all their heads. Most notiable being a little over a month ago when a building burn down.”

“Well what happened to the bodies.”

“She saw her burn then before dropping her off at the hospital. According to her she put on get this an Iron Man mask and carried her into the hospital bridal style.”

“Sam we saw her the woman, Lisa, must have weighed at lease 150 of muscle how could the girl that we've seen do that.”

“She might not be entirely human Dean.”

“Well we find her and talk to her do we have something to go by?”

“Yes she is approximately 5'9 120' IBS has long black hair that goes to the middle of her back and specks with a thick southern accent.”

“So she probably grew up around here. But then wouldn't she have been recognized.”

“Not necessarily. You see the woman she save has only lived in this area for two months. Along with the fact she lived in Hubert and the nest was in Morehead city. Its very likely she never went that way. Lisa was a marine wife she lived on base, and went into Jacksonville. The odds are that their paths hadn't crossed before this happened.”

“Alright so what do you suggest we do to find this girl?”

“She said that the girl who saved her drove a WV bus. And there are over three hundred registered in Onslow and Carteret county. So I think we start in Carteret and start checking people out.”

“We could narrow down the list by looking for ones registered to women.”

“No it might be in her parents name.”

“Good point. Lisa said she that the girl who saved her wasn't old enough to drink yet.”

“When did she say that Dean?”

“When you where talking to the husband, she told me the girl said, 'its days like this that make me wish I was old enough to drink.' so shes probably under twenty one. So check the local collages and high schools. You start taking names off lists, people who don't have a girl young enough to fit the description.” dean said walking to the door putting on his jacket and grabbing the keys to the impala.

“And where are you going?” sam asked leaning back in his chair crossing his arms over his chest. 

“I'm going to get food but first I'm going to be a creeper and drive around school parking lots.” punctuation the sentence by closing the door. 

In truth Dean liked being about to drive around in his baby. It was the only time he could really clear his head. And right now he had a lot on his mind. His younger brother, Adam, was dead and he never even go the chance to meet him. But on the other hand his brother never had to live like he and Sammy had to. But in the end that wasn't enough to keep him safe. Then their where the chances that this girl was the same age as Adam was when he died. Driving threw the Walmart parking lot wasn't the best plan Dean had but you never knew. One VW bus had an old black man driving so dean figured it wasn't that one. After checking the local high school and finding nothing the next stop, before food, was the collage.

Pulling into the student parking of the local community collage he saw not one but two VW buses parked next to each other. Pulling baby into a parking spot a row behind then he turned off his car and pulled out his phone to call Sam.

“Hey Deans find anything?”

“Maybe. Got two vehicles matching the description. You got something.”

“Yeah I accessed local high school records and no one driving that car matching our hunters description is there. This year. Last year there where three girls in both counties. Now one totaled her's last month and is currently paralyzed from the waist down. The other is in Georgia for collage.”

“Who's the third?”

“Malinda Sheffield. The car is originally registered to a hunter we knew.”

“Who?” 

“Daniel Stevenson.”

“He worked a few cases with dad. Didn't he die from cancer earlier this year,”

“Yep and left everything to his loving niece who took him to every doctors appointment and visited him every day in the hospital. The last time we saw him he talked about her.”

“That was right after dad died. He stopped at bobby's for all of five minutes.”

“Yeah the van was gray. But in the report from the school it was purple.”

“Sam I'm looking at a purple van right now. You got an address for her.”

“Yep. Come back to the motel and we'll go have a chat with her.”

“be there in twenty.” Dean said before hanging up the phone and heading for the motel. It wasn't often that so many cases went unnoticed by hunters. From what they had pieced together there was at least ten cases. Something was calling the supernatural into this town and they didn't know what. Their was also the problem of having a hunter that nobody knew anything about. Hunters didn't trust each other. But they talked. They knew where the other hunters would be and they did team up. But one young girl taking cases that slipped even Bobby's knowledge was unheard of. 

Walking into the motel room Dean was the first to speck up, “Alright what you got.”

“Malinda eighteen years old grew up right here adopted by Frank and Susan Sheffield when she was two months old. Born five weeks premature in 91' to nineteen year old runaway Ann. That's all I got.”

“Seriously.”

“I'm working on it. Now get dressed I got her address.”

___

“Hey Dean you with me.” Sam asked snapping dean out of his mussing, “You're up early.”

“What can I say early bird gets the worm. You find out anything else on our sister last night?”

“Yeah. After you left for the bar I found this . . . Father's name is sealed but we already know that. Ann died during child birth and her daughter was in the NICU until she was two months old. The Sheffield planned to adopt her threw most of the pregnancy. Grew up around here just like her parents. Mothers brother left home when he was twenty five but we already knew that. She ran away for a little over a month when she was eleven in 2002. was found outside the collapsed town of Sunnydale along with over twenty other runaway girls.”

“Dude you know what this means right.”

“Of course. But if you want to say it anyways then go right ahead.”

“Look you where just starting school at that time so you probably didn't hear about this. You remember hearing about the Slayer.”

“I thought that was just a myth.”

“No see the way it works is there is only one slayer. When she dies the next one is chosen by some mystical force from a group of girls with I don't know something, and they are called potentials. Now most of these potentials are kidnapped at a young age, eleven or twelve by the counsel. They train them and set them up with whats known a a watcher. Sometimes the girls stay with their family cause they aren't found in what the council felt was quick enough. You following along.”

“Yeah these girls are all potentials.”

“They where. I don't know the specifics but what I do know is the council was destroyed and something was after the the potentials. Then one day boom me and dad where taking on a creature when it fell to its knees. It begged us to kill it saying that the age of the slayer had come and no one would ever be safe again. In one day all demon activity everything was gone.” snapping his figures, “Just like that. Nothing resurfaced till almost three months later. Word round the road houses where that every potential slayer was activated all at once.”

“So you think our sister is a slayer. An ancient monster killing warrior. A wepeon as old as monsters themselves?”

“Yeah.”

“Dean that was over seven years ago. She came back and until six months ago there was no sign of anything supernatural in an fifty mile radius. How can you explain that.”

“Six months that's around the time Daniel came back to the area. Could have brought something back thats attracting them or.”

“Or monsters heard that a hunter had retired to town and came to kill him and when they found out he was dead decided to stay.”

“Lets talk to Malinda and find out.

 

=S=U=P=E=R=N=A=T=U=R=A=L=

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I know I didn't mention slayers in the last chapter but more information is to come


End file.
